


What is Night Vale?

by MatthewTheFadeStrider



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: After death, Based upon a fan theory, Cecil and Kevin are brothers, M/M, Mirrors, POV First Person, Post-Episode: e033 Cassette, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewTheFadeStrider/pseuds/MatthewTheFadeStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon a fan theory my friend and I have come up with after watching Cassettes.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"What is NightVale? What if Night Vale wasn't a small desert community...what if..."</p><p>What if.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Night Vale?

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this, even if it is a little ficlet.

A mirror....shattered.  
  
Flickering movement.  
  
Leonard Burton.  
  
Brother.  
  
Mother.  
  
All of this faded from his mind in an instant, as he felt blood bile up his throat and the flickering movement overtake him.

Nothingness.

Everything.

Something.

It was then his life flashed before him as he died. It was then it came to his realization that all he knew was wrong. Founded upon events predetermined here he sat without mark, without reason, without time. Groundless, mindless, airless, he floated upon the precipice of what was and what will never be. His mother was right to warn him of the mirrors, and he should have headed her warning. His mind flashed back to his brother's features, hollow eyes, black hair, smiling a lot, and irritated at Cecil's prescience ever more. His mother, white hair like him, featureless in her way but beautiful in another. Always hiding, always fearful of his prescience in the room. He thought she was proud, she knew she was frightened. It all came crashing down with knowledge he could not comprehend nor dare to overthink in an instant.

Now came the thought of his friend Earl, at school. Earl, whom had just been inducted into the eternal scouts, Earl with red hair and freckles and a laugh that made Cecil roll his eyes sometimes because of the silly things he got joy out of. Dana, his other friend, the one who'd grown up with him and was currently begging him to get her a place as Intern at Night Vale's radio station.  
  
Then came the thought of his rival, Steve Carlsberg. Steve...oh Steve. Steve whom slammed his head into the lockers, while his two friends laughed; Steve whom had dumped him in trash-cans in elementary school; Steve who he loathed more than anything in the entirety of the universe.  
  
Then...  
  
Carlos.  
  
His lab partner whom he blushed at whenever he asked for the beaker next to him. Carlos...Carlos the intelligent, good looking, perfect haired, wondrous, glorious Latino with a grin filled with teeth like a Military Cemetery. Perfect smile, perfect looks, perfect hair, perfect.....everything...  
  
He'd just asked him to prom.  
  
He'd finally gotten a response other than "Hmmm...Cecil could you hand me the Science Book I want to make sure we're doing this right..."  
  
He'd gotten a "yes", in fact.  
  
Carlos had agreed to head to his house after school that day and get ready together. He wanted to hang out...with him!  
  
And now everything was crashing down before him. He thought of how Earl would respond, how Dana would sob, how Carlos...perfect Carlos...  
  
How he might cringe, or tears would maybe fill those beautiful Amber eyes of his...  
  
And then it hit him...Night Vale...this Night Vale...it was different. It hit him instantly that where he was going...was a different one...  
  
It was....  
  
It...  
  
A hopelessness filled him.  
  
A tear ran down his cheek, filled with red and something purple...  
  
And he was gone.  


* * *

 

**_"A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale...."_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nightvale...
> 
> What if...
> 
> ....if...
> 
> ...it was Purgatory?


End file.
